


Pretty Pixie

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Human! Dongju, Human! Keonhee, Human! Youngjo, I just realized I forgot to tag that, M/M, Pixie! Geonhak, Pixie! Hwanwoong, Pixie! Seoho, Pixies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, omg it’s so fluffy I wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: Pixie Hwanwoong is an adventurous worker. He collects ingredients for his hyung’s, Seoho’s, café. One day, he runs into barista Keonhee at a human café in the rain.Pixies and humans are never supposed to meet, and yet Hwanwoong finds himself sneaking back into the café.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Pretty Pixie

It's just after 8am when Hwanwoong arrives at the café. His shift's about to start, so he grabs his apron as he greets his hyung, Seoho. 

"Hyung! I'm here!"

Seoho's currently stocking the front display with sweets and pastries, "Hey, Woongie!"

Hwanwoong squats down next to Seoho and starts helping him put the lemon bars in the display. "Where's Geonhak-hyung? Is he here yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the back preparing potions for today. Can you go check on him? We're about to open and I need his energy potions. You know how customers are in the morning."

"Alright, hyung, I'm going." Hwanwoong puts the last of the lemon bars on display before getting up and heading to the back room. 

Hwanwoong works at Sunshine Squirrel Café, the esteemed favorite café of his village. All the pixies, from the children to the elders, love coming to it. It's partially named after its location, a hole in a tree trunk the sun hits perfectly in the morning, and partially after its owner, who has a sunshine smile and the nickname of squirrel. They sell a wide range of sweets, pastries and cakes, but also potions. Seoho's main job is owner and baker; he makes all of the delicious treats and never fails to great a customer with a smile. Geonhak is the potions master; he has every potion recipe memorized and can flawlessly work it into beverages they sell. One of his staples is an energy potion folded into a hazelnut hot cocoa. It's the pixies' equivalent to human coffee, but much sweeter. Hwanwoong's job is to man the register with Seoho, but he's also the one who collects the ingredients for the café’s recipes. 

Geonhak's busy mixing potions when Hwanwoong walks in. He has a few herbs laid out as well as rose extract. Hwanwoong recognizes them as the ingredients to a love potion. 

"Geonhak-hyung, why are you making love potions?"

Geonhak looks up from his work to greet Hwanwoong, "Hey, Hwanwoong. I'm only making a few for the season. It's spring, so you never know when someone desperate will walk in."

"Well Seoho-hyung was wondering if you finished the energy potions. We're about to open."

"I did, don't worry. They're all bottled and will be out soon. Hey, are you busy?"

"No, not really."

"Great." Geonhak reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rolled up piece of paper. "I have a list of ingredients we're running low on. Can you go get them?" 

Hwanwoong takes the list from him, "Sure, it's my job anyway." 

"Great, I'll cover for you at the register. Although I'm sure Seoho can handle it himself, you know how much of a perfectionist he is." 

Hwanwoong giggles, "Yep. Alright, I'll head out now. Do you have my coat and bag?"

"They're right here," Geonhak turns around and pulls a leather satchel and cape off of a hanger for Hwanwoong.

"Thanks," Hwanwoong unties his apron and trades Geonhak. He unbuttons the collar of his shirt and slips the bag and cape over his head. Much more comfortable and perfect for some outdoor adventuring. "I'm all good to go." 

"Be careful. I know you don't like going into human territory, but we really need coffee beans. You only need to grab two or three, so you won't have to be there for too long." 

"I'll be fine, hyung, don't worry. I've done this thousands of times before. I just sneak in through the window, snatch a few beans, and fly out." Hwanwoong waves to Geonhak as he walks out back into the main shop. He pauses to read the list. Sunflower seeds, rose petals, lavender, aloe vera, and coffee beans. 

Seoho sees the way Hwanwoong is dressed and immediately knows where he's going, "Another collection day? I thought we had enough sunflower seeds." 

Hwanwoong just shrugs, "I guess not." 

"Well, please be careful."

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, "I've done this countless of times before; I'll be fine. It shouldn't take longer than a few hours. Only cause I have to go into town for coffee beans." 

"Ah, alright. Just be back before the lunch rush."

Hwanwoong's already stepping out the door when he says goodbye, "Got to fly, hyung!" 

ʚɞ

"Twenty-four...twenty-five...All done!" Hwanwoong packs the last of the sunflower seeds into his satchel before closing it. Now all he needs are the coffee beans. He adjusts his cape so that his wings can poke out. He gives them a quick stretch before he starts to flap them. They may be small, almost bug-like in a way, but they're very powerful. He takes off easily, even with all the extra weight in his satchel. He sets his sights on the city nearby. It's not too big, but large enough to have a cozy café. Hwanwoong has been there when they've needed coffee beans before. 

Hwanwoong's almost at the window when the unexpected happens. It starts to rain. Hwanwoong has always hated spring for its unpredictable weather. He can feel his wings begin to give out as he can't fly in the rain, so he makes an emergency landing in the flower pots hanging off the café windows. He'll have to hide there until the rain clears. 

He sighs and curls up into the daisies. He knew he should've worn his mushroom cap, then he wouldn't have gotten so wet. He turns to look through the window of the café. It's cracked open just a bit, enough to let the scent of freshly brewed coffee seep through, but not enough for him to slip in. He notices the workers too. There's three men. One has wide shoulders, big eyes, and dark hair. He's serving customers with a smile and rubbing the nape of his neck shyly when they tip him extra. Another is towards the back. He's shorter and more petite. His silver hair stands out amongst the crowd of neutral browns. He's currently topping a mug of something with whipped cream. The final worker is tall, even taller than the first, and thin like a noodle. He has a big goofy smile and caramel-colored hair. He's clumsily stumbling around the café with a mop trying to clean up the puddles people drag in as they rush into the café seeking an escape from the rain. 

Hwanwoong yawns and stretches his arms above his head. Maybe he can take a quick nap while he waits for the sun to return. He's already drifting off when he hears a gentle voice call from inside the café. 

"Keonhee! Can you close that window please? Water's going to get in!" 

"On it, hyung!"

ʚɞ

"Oh wow, it's really coming down out there." Dongju states as he pours another caramel latte into a cup. 

Keonhee stops mopping to look out the window. He notices the droplets are a lot bigger than a moment ago and he can even hear the rain hitting the roof. "Wow, it's really raining hard." 

"Keonhee!" Youngjo calls, "Can you close that window please? Water's going to get in!" 

Keonhee looks over and notices a window cracked open. "Of course!" Keonhee walks over and reaches for the ledge of the window so he can pull it shut. He's about to close it when he notices something sitting in the flower pot. It almost looks like a tiny being? It's drenched in water and shivering. Keonhee looks around quickly before scooping up the little thing and tucking it into his apron pocket where no one can see. He shuts the window and makes his way to the back room. "Uh hyung! We might have a problem!" 

Youngjo follows Keonhee into the back room, "What's wrong?"

Keonhee gently presents the tiny creature cradled in his palms. It's asleep and is curled up in his hands. "I found this in the flower pot. It looks almost like a human, but it can't be over ten centimeters tall." 

Youngjo takes a step closer and his eyes widen. He sees the glint of its wings. "I don't think it's human, Keonhee."

"I know," Keonhee looks at it sadly, "but the little thing was shivering so much, I figured it'd be better to bring it inside." 

"Ok well, just crank up the heater or something so it doesn't freeze. We still have customers to serve." 

"Ok," Keonhee throws together a makeshift bed by balling up his apron. He lays the creature down on it near the heater and cranks up the temperature a bit. He gives it one last look before he returns to work, "Stay warm, little guy. I'll be back soon."

ʚɞ

Hwanwoong wakes up to the scent of coffee and caramel surrounding him. He buries his face into the pillow and takes another deep breath. The sweet scent is mixed with something he can't quite place, all he knows is that it's really comforting. Wait...didn't he fall asleep in the flowers? Why is he smelling coffee? Hwanwoong shoots up and looks around. He spots a large mass of blue before his eyes trail up to meet two large human ones. He jumps, "Ah!" 

The man steps back and puts his hands up in surrender, "Woah there, it's ok little guy, I'm not going to hurt you." He gives Hwanwoong a moment to calm down. "I'm Keonhee, I found you in the flower pot outside this café. You looked pretty cold, so I brought you inside. Are you feeling better?"

Hwanwoong looks at Keonhee with wide eyes. Pixies and humans are never supposed to meet. In fact, he's supposed to fly away immediately if a human sees him. He tries to flap his wings, but they stubbornly won't budge. They must still be wet. 

"Can you speak, little guy?"

Hwanwoong decides he's got nothing to lose now that Keonhee has already seen him. It's not like he has a memory-wiping potion on him. "I-I'm Hwanwoong."

Keonhee breaks out into the widest and brightest smile Hwanwoong has ever seen, "Nice to meet you, Hwanwoong-ssi! You don't quite look human, what are you? Youngjo-hyung says you're a pixie but I told him he's crazy."

"I...am a pixie...actually..."

"What?!" Keonhee gasps in shock. "I can't believe hyung was right! He talks about pixies and unicorns all the time, but I never thought they were actually real." 

"Yeah I'm a– ah choo!" Hwanwoong pauses in the middle of his sentence to sneeze. When he does, a bit of pixie dust flies out. He wipes his nose sheepishly, "Sorry..."

Keonhee giggles, "It's ok. But we should probably get you out of those wet clothes. I hoped putting you next to the heater would help you dry, but I guess only a little."

Hwanwoong immediately flushes, "Y-You want me to strip?"

Keonhee's eyes widen almost comically and he frantically waves his hands, "N-No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Keonhee looks away, unable to maintain eye contact, "Just, I'll leave so you can get undressed. I'll run you a bath and dry off your clothes." 

"A-Alright." Hwanwoong waits until Keonhee's left the room to undress. He folds his clothes neatly into a pile and covers his naked body with his cape. 

Keonhee knocks before entering. In his hands, he's carrying a coffee mug with steam coming off the top. "I drew you a bath. It's in a mug cause that's the smallest thing I could find that would accommodate you." Keonhee sets the mug down and looks at Hwanwoong, waiting. Hwanwoong cocks his brow. "Oh! I'm sorry." Keonhee spins around to let Hwanwoong take off his cape and enter the mug. 

"Ok." Hwanwoong eases in and bends his legs to cover anything indecent. The temperature is perfect and the mug is more comfortable than he was expecting. Even more comfy than the wooden tub he has at home. "Thank you, Keonhee-ssi." 

Keonhee picks up Hwanwoong's clothes, "Please, just Keonhee's fine." 

"Ok, Keonhee, you can call me Hwanwoong." 

ʚɞ

Keonhee leaves Hwanwoong alone to take his bath. He left a mini towel cut from a dish rag, a piece of sponge, and some hand soap for Hwanwoong to use. Keonhee looks at the pixie's clothes and ponders how he will dry them. 

Youngjo walks over to look at what Keonhee has in his hands, "What you got there, Keonhee?"

"They're clothes, pixie clothes."

Dongju stops wiping the counter, "Pixie clothes? What are you talking about?" 

Keonhee holds the garments up, "They're Hwanwoong's. You know the thing we found in the flower pot? He’s a pixie. His clothes are wet, so I'm trying to figure out how to dry them." 

"You could probably put them in the dryer we use for aprons. Even though it's not human-sized, it should be fine." 

"Alright, hyung, I will. Will you two be ok cleaning up without me?"

"Yeah, we will." 

"Ok, thanks." Keonhee leaves the two to clean up the café. 

It's Youngjo's café, Café Ravn, and he hired his childhood friend, Keonhee, to work there. They close after lunchtime, as cafés aren't typically a go-to for dinner. Keonhee loves the job, he gets to see smiling people everyday and his boss is very kind. They recently got a new hire, Dongju, after the last quit. Dongju was instantly taken in and the customers all fell for him. He's young and pretty, and a master barista. Sometimes he'll mix up something random and it'll always turn out amazing. 

Keonhee knocks on the door to the back room before entering. Hwanwoong is currently scrubbing himself with the sponge and soap. "Hey, Hwanwoong. I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer with our aprons, they should be fine. I'll tuck them into the pocket of my apron to keep them safe. They should dry quickly since they're so small." 

"Mkay, Keonhee, thanks." Hwanwoong ducks under the water quickly to rinse off the soap. Now that he's all clean, he can towel off and wait until his clothes are dry. While Keonhee's working the dryer, Hwanwoong steps out of the bath and wraps himself in the towel. It's surprisingly soft and warm and smells fresh, probably the detergent they use. Hwanwoong moves to sit on the edge of the counter and to watch Keonhee work. 

He presses a few buttons before the dryer beeps and starts to tumble, "There!" Keonhee turns back around to see Hwanwoong. Wrapped up in the tiny towel, Keonhee can't help but think Hwanwoong looks like a marshmallow. He's even the right size. "I'm going to go help my hyung clean up. I'll be back in a bit."

"Are you closing?"

"Yeah, we close after lunch since we're just a café. No one wants coffee that late." 

"Oh. My hyung stays open late."

"Pixies have cafés?"

"Mhm, but we don't serve coffee. Coffee's too strong for pixies, we'd go crazy if we drank that much caffeine. We serve drinks like yours, but the effects are created with potions. We also sell pastries and cakes."

"Wow that's really cool. It's crazy to imagine that there at pixies out there with their own little cafés too!"

"You know, we're not much different than you humans. We're just smaller and have wings." 

"Hmm...would you like a tour of the café?" 

"I'd love that!"

"Ok, let me finish cleaning up and you can get dressed. Then I'll come back and get you."

"Ok." Keonhee retrieves Hwanwoong's clothes, now dry and warm fresh out of the dryer, and leaves to clean up the café. Hwanwoong quickly dresses and sits on the edge of the counter until Keonhee returns. 

Keonhee's back within a few minutes. "Ok, Hwanwoong! We're all cleaned up. This is how we look when we first open in the morning." Keonhee puts out his palm, offering Hwanwoong a seat, but he shakes his head and declines the offer. Instead, Hwanwoong flaps his wings and flies to Keonhee's shoulders, landing himself on his left shoulder. "Oh, ok." 

Hwanwoong sits and dangles his legs off Keonhee's shoulder. His feet rest on Keonhee's collarbone. "This is more comfortable." 

Keonhee smiles and opens the back door to return to the main part of the café. "Ta-dah!" He slowly turns so Hwanwoong can get a good look of it. It's moderately-sized with a simplistic and bright style. There are a few wood accents and succulents that make it feel more homey and the pure white walls bring out the sunlight seeping in. Hwanwoong thinks it's a more modern version of Seoho's café. "Welcome to Café Ravn!" 

"Keonhee? What are you doing?" Youngjo asks curiously from the register. He's currently counting the day's earnings. 

"I'm showing Hwanwoong around." 

Youngjo puts the won down to walk over to Keonhee. He squats down just a little bit so that he's eye-level with Hwanwoong. "Hey, Hwanwoong-ssi, I'm Youngjo. I own this café." 

Hwanwoong waves, "Nice to meet you." 

Youngjo stands back up straight, "Dongju-yah! Come meet Hwanwoong-ssi!" 

The silver-haired man from earlier stops putting clean mugs away to meet Hwanwoong. He offers a shy smile, "Hello, Hwanwoong-ssi." 

Hwanwoong notes how cute Dongju's dimples are and his long eyelashes—he’s very pretty—exactly Geonhak's type. "Hello, Dongju-ssi. You guys can all just call me Hwanwoong. Formalities aren't really important for pixies." 

Dongju smirks, "Should I call you hyung then? Keonhee said you’re older than me. Although you’re a bit small to be one. My tiny hyung, perhaps?"

"Dongju! Don't be rude!" 

"No, it's fine. My hyungs make jokes about my height all the time. They say I'm 'in charge of height' in the village. But I'm not sure pixie years translate well to human ones, so I don't know if I'm really your hyung." 

"Ah, alright. But I'm going to call you Woongi-hyung, my tiny hyung!" Dongju responds. 

Hwanwoong giggles despite the exasperated faces Keonhee and Youngjo make. "That's cute, Dongju-yah." 

ʚɞ

Keonhee finishes showing Hwanwoong around. He shows him every table, the stools at the counter, the lounge chairs by the window, and each contraption they use behind the counter to make drinks. 

"And this is the steamer." Keonhee points to a long metal cylinder. "That's about everything." 

"Thanks for the tour Keonhee, I really like the café! It's very pretty, I like the touches of nature." 

"I'm glad you like it!" Youngjo calls. 

Keonhee chuckles, unintentionally shaking Hwanwoong's body like an earthquake. "Isn't there someplace you should be? Like at home? Or a job?" 

"Shoot!" Keonhee doesn't even bat an eye at Hwanwoong's panicked tone, "I need to get back to the café!" 

Dongju cocks a brow at him, "But we're already here...?"

"He means his café, his job." 

"Yeah, Seoho-hyung is probably worried. I should really get back." 

"Well alright, Hwanwoong, but please come visit soon!"

"I will. Actually, can I have a few coffee beans?" 

Youngjo walks over with a handful of beans, "Sure, although I'm not sure what you can do with them."

Hwanwoong plucks a few from Youngjo's palm and stuffs them into his stachel. "They're for potions. Thank you, I'll be back soon, probably for more coffee beans." 

"Feel free to drop in whenever, I'll leave the window cracked open for you to slip inside if you want." 

"Alright," Keonhee takes Hwanwoong over to the window and gently sets him down in the flower pot he found him in. "Thanks again, bye-bye!" Hwanwoong waves gently and returns Keonhee's wide smile before flapping his wings and taking off towards his village. 

ʚɞ

"Hwanwoong!" Hwanwoong barely has a moment to breathe before he's engulfed in Seoho's arms. "Where were you?" 

He lazily returns the hug, "I just got caught in the rain, hyung, I'm fine." 

Seoho pulls back, "We were so worried, I sent Geonhak to go look for you, but the rain covered your tracks." 

"I'm fine, really. I just hid under some flowers." 

Geonhak comes out from the back room, "Oh you're back! It was getting late and we were worried. Did you get the ingredients?"

"Yeah," Hwanwoong opens his bag to show Geonhak. 

"Perfect. Come to the back and unpack." 

"What about the café?"

"Hyung closed up early because he was so worried about you. We left after the lunch rush to go look for you." 

Hwanwoong follows Geonhak and Seoho into the back room, "I'm sorry for worrying you guys, I didn't know it was going to rain today." 

Seoho helps Hwanwoong take off his cape and hangs it up, "It's ok, Woongie, we’re just glad you're safe." 

"Umm...Woong?" Geonhak cocks a brow at Hwanwoong while he inspects the contents of the bag, "Where are the coffee beans?" 

"What?" Hwanwoong steps over and Geonhak gestures to the contents of the bag which have been emptied onto the table. He scans over the different items and notices that the coffee beans are missing. "That's weird, they must have fallen out while I was flying back. My pack was pretty full, maybe it cracked open." 

Geonhak shakes his head, "We need those soon. We're running low on coffee extract for energy potions." 

"I'll just go back tomorrow."

"Woongie! That's dangerous! What if it rains again?"

Hwanwoong waves Seoho off, "It's fine. It can't rain two days in a row, can it? I'll be quick: fly over, grab the beans, fly back." 

"Ok...but you have to wear your cap and bring a jar of healing ointment just in case! I'd hate if anything bad were to happen to you." 

"Alright, hyung, if it makes you feel better, I will." 

Hwanwoong helps the two clean up the café after what should have been closing time. He bids the pair farewell and returns to his home. He washes up, changes into pajamas, and heads straight to bed as he must wake up early to go into the city. Hwanwoong falls asleep thinking of a certain barista's goofy smile. Maybe losing the coffee beans wasn't so bad if it means that he gets to see Keonhee again. 

ʚɞ

"Are you sure you want to go? We can always wait until tomorrow, we have enough beans until then."

"I'll be fine, Seoho-hyung, Geonhak-hyung said that there is no rain in the forecast today. The water nymphs said so." 

"Well, I guess it's ok then. The nymphs are never wrong when it comes to rain, it's their element. But please be careful, ok?"

"I will be."

"Here's your bag," Geonhak slides the strap over Hwanwoong's shoulder, "Seoho made me pack healing ointment and a compass in case you get lost." 

"How thoughtful." 

"Yep," finally Geonhak pops an orange mushroom cap onto Hwanwoong's head, "We just need coffee beans, so go get them and come right back." 

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes at the motherly tone, "Ok hyung. I'll be fine." 

Hwanwoong wasn't fine. A few minutes after leaving, Hwanwoong had tripped and took a tumble down a hill. He scraped up his knee and tore his cape. Luckily, the healing ointment helped his knee, but his cape was pretty much ruined. Hwanwoong brushes the leaves out of his hair with a curse and snatches his mushroom cap off the ground. He repositions it on his head and decides flying the rest of the way will be worth the drain in energy. 

By the time Hwanwoong reaches the café, the morning rush of customers is gone and there's only one or two left sipping their mugs. Hwanwoong waits in the flower pot hidden under the flowers until the remaining customers leave. He watches Youngjo bid them farewell before flipping the "open" sign to the "closed" side. Hwanwoong takes it as his cue to go inside. He slips under the crack in the window and flies his way over to the counter Keonhee is wiping down. 

"Hi, Keonhee."

"Oh! Woong! You scared me. Welcome back." Keonhee gives him a warm smile that makes Hwanwoong's heart clench. 

"I accidentally dropped the coffee beans from yesterday, so I came to see if I could have some more." 

"Oh, of course. Youngjo-hyung won't mind at all. Let me grab some from the espresso machine." 

"Ok." 

Keonhee leaves the towel in favor of walking over to the espresso machine. He clicks a few buttons before the top cover pops open and reveals a tank filled to the brim with coffee beans. Keonhee picks out a few large ones and grasps them in his palm while he closes the machine. He returns to Hwanwoong and holds the beans out for him. "Ta-dah!"

"Thank you, Keonhee." Hwanwoong moves his cape a bit to allow him to open his bag and nestle the beans inside. 

The movement of Hwanwoong's cape draws Keonhee's attention to the large hole in it. Then he notices the tears and loose stitching in the rest of Hwanwoong's clothes. "Are you ok? What happened?" 

"What do you mean?" Keonhee gestures to the holes in the cape, "Oh...that. I just fell on my way over and scraped myself up a bit. I applied some magic healing ointment to my wounds, so I'm all good, but it won't work on my cape. It's a shame, I really liked this cape..."

"Oh..." Keonhee reaches forward and gently takes the cape between his fingers. He examines the holes, seams, and fabric. Then he pulls back and looks off like he's pondering something. 

Hwanwoong swiftly removes his cape and holds it out. "Here, it's useless now, you can have it. Throw it away or something." 

"Huh?" Keonhee's attention snaps back to Hwanwoong and he eyes the cape Hwanwoong's holding out. "Oh ok." Keonhee takes the cape and tucks it into his pocket.

"Well I best be going now. I wish I could stay longer, but my hyung is really worried since last time I was out so late." 

"Oh really? That's a shame, I wish you could stay longer too. I was going to show you the new French press we got today."

"Maybe another time; I'll probably be back next week when we need more beans." Hwanwoong makes his way over to the window again and starts to duck under the opening, "Well, thanks again! Tell the others I said hi and I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Ok, I will. Have a safe trip home!"

Hwanwoong slips back outside and flutters his wings, "I will, goodbye!"

And just like that, Keonhee is left with nothing but his clean up duties. Keonhee sighs, he really does enjoy having Hwanwoong over, he's easy to talk to and has a great sense of humor. But he understands why Hwanwoong would want to get back home quickly. Especially after his earlier accident. Speaking of which...

"Hyung!"

Youngjo emerges from the back room with a mop in hand, "What's wrong, Keonhee?"

"You still take those sewing classes?" 

"Huh? No, I finished them a while ago. Why?"

"Hwanwoong's cape is ruined and I was wondering if you could help me fix it."

"Oh really?" Youngjo props the mop against the wall and walks over to where Keonhee is standing. Keonhee holds up the cape and showcases the hole. "That's too bad. I should be able to sew it back up, yeah." 

"Well actually, can you teach me how? Just a few beginner tips, you know? I think it'd be fun to learn." 

"Of course! I'll teach you a back-stitch, gather-stitch, maybe even a ladder-stitch too!"

ʚɞ

It's exactly one week and three days later when Hwanwoong returns to the café. He's cape-less this time, as he hasn't gone to a tailor to order another one. 

Dongju is the first to spot him on the window seal, "Oh hey, hyung!" Dongju walks over and scoops Hwanwoong up in his hands. "How've you been?"

"I'm good. Our potions sold out super quickly this week so I came to get some more coffee beans. How have you been?"

"Uni's been kicking my butt with studying but at least Keonhee-hyung helps me with my English homework."

"Speaking of Keonhee, where is he?" 

"He left early. His sister was nauseous at school today, so he went to pick her up." 

"Oh really? That's a shame, I really enjoy talking to him." 

"It's ok, you can talk to me! I have to take over Keonhee-hyung's cleaning duties since he left early and I could use some company. Youngjo-hyung's great and all but his humor's a bit old for my taste." 

"I guess I could stick around for a bit."

"Great!" Dongju places Hwanwoong on the top of his head and Hwanwoong seats himself along Dongju's part. He links his hands through some of Dongju's locks and holds on. 

Dongju goes about wiping the counters and tables, and washing all of the mugs and silverware. All the meanwhile, he talks about his life. Even asks Hwanwoong a few questions about himself which he answers giddily. 

"Yeah and then Geonhak-hyung trips and sends the entire shelf crashing down, breaking all of the potions he had just spent hours hand-crafting."

Dongju snorts, "This Geonhak guy sounds real stupid if you ask me."

"He's usually not that clumsy. I think you'd like him if you met him."  _ He'd like you a lot if he met you. _ Hwanwoong wants to add. Dongju's cute features paired with his savage attitude are exactly what Geonhak's looking for, as much as he tries to deny that he's looking for someone. 

Dongju crinkles his nose in disgust, "I'm not sure I could be friends with someone so clumsy." 

"You're friends with Keonhee."

"Touché." Dongju lets out another hearty laugh and Hwanwoong joins in. 

Soon all of the cleaning is done and Hwanwoong is saying his goodbyes. "I should get going now. We don't want Geonhak-hyung knocking over anymore potions."

"Yep, you’ve got to supervise someone so clumsy."

"Hey, I had a lot of fun talking to you today."

"Me too! Who knew pixie's lives were so interesting?”

"Maybe I'll bring by Seoho-hyung and Geonhak-hyung next time. They'd love to meet you guys."

"We'd love to meet them too, even Geonhak." 

Hwanwoong starts to duck under the window, "Welp, I'll try to bring them by soon."

"Oh wait!" 

Hwanwoong pauses and ducks back into the café, "What?"

Dongju procures something from his pocket and holds it out to Hwanwoong, "Keonhee-hyung asked me to give this to you in case you came by while he was gone. It's your cape; he said he sewed it back up for you." 

Hwanwoong takes the square of fabric and unfolds it. The stitching is a bit messy and the thread isn't even the right color, but the hole has been closed. Hwanwoong appreciates the gesture. He throws the cape around his shoulders and ties it closed. "Tell him thank you. This is my favorite cape and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to fix it. I was just going to buy a new one." 

"I'll be sure to let him know. Bye now, hyung! Have a safe flight!"

"Bye-bye Dongju-yah!"

ʚɞ

"Dongju sounds...cute..." is all Geonhak says as Hwanwoong retells the stories Dongju had shared earlier that afternoon. 

"Oh he's just your type, hyung." Hwanwoong wiggles his eyebrows, "Cute doe eyes but a sharp tongue. Only wears oversized sweaters and ripped skinny jeans." 

Geonhak flushes, "S-Shut up! I'm not interested in anyone."

"You literally just called him cute," Seoho deadpans.

"W-Whatever..." 

"Do you want to meet them? Dongju said he'd love to meet you and I bet Youngjo-hyung and Keonhee would love to meet you too."

"Are you sure about that? Humans aren't supposed to know pixies exist..." Geonhak protests. 

Hwanwoong just laughs, "It'll be fine! They already know I exist. You're just saying that so you don't have to meet Dongju."

"It's not that!" Geonhak says with a blush, "I'm just...looking out for our safety..."

"More like looking into Dongju's eyes." 

"I said shut up!" 

Seoho pokes Geonhak's side, "We should go, I think it'd be fun."

"Really? You want to meet them?"

"Of course. I need to thank them for being our sole supplier of coffee beans."

"When should we go?"

"I can close up the café early tomorrow. I was planning on taking a break anyway." 

"Ok then it's settled, we'll all go into the city tomorrow. Geonhak-hyung, no backing out now!" 

"I won't! Stop looking at me like that!" 

"Hey, Woongie, isn't that your cape? I thought it got ruined?"

Hwanwoong looks down at the cape still resting on his shoulders, "Oh yeah. Keonhee sewed it back up for me." 

_ "Ooh." _ Seoho and Geonhak both coo with a smirk. 

"What?" 

"Is he cute?"

"...Maybe."

_ "Ooh." _ They both repeat. 

Hwanwoong flushes and points an accusing finger at Geonhak, "Hey! Weren't you just complaining about getting teased? Why are you teasing me now?"

"It's different when it's not me."

Hwanwoong pouts, "Hmph."

"I can't wait to meet Hwanwoong's crush!" 

Now it's Hwanwoong's turn to yell shut up. 

ʚɞ

“Are all the bottles cleaned? What about the display case? Did we store all the leftovers correctly?” 

“Geonhak, everything’s ok! I did a walk around and everything’s in its place. Stop worrying so much!” Seoho shakes his head at Geonhak. 

Hwanwoong smirks, “He’s just trying to delay meeting Dongju.” 

“No! I just want to make sure everything’s locked up properly. You can never be too sure—”

“Hyung, you’ve never cared about the display case this much. You’re obviously nervous.” 

He sighs, “You’re right. It’s just these are the first humans I’m meeting. I’m a little worried.” 

“Don’t be. They’re some of the nicest people I’ve ever met.” 

Seoho adjusts his cape and flutters his wings, “At any rate, we should get going. We want to get there before they all leave.” 

“Ok hyung,” Geonhak flaps his wings and follows Hwanwoong and Seoho out the door. “Lead the way, Woong.” 

“Stay close and be careful around the trees. We don’t want anyone getting stuck in the branches.” 

ʚɞ

“We’re here!” Hwanwoong lands in the flower pot by the window. “We can just sneak in through this open window.” 

Seoho smikes all giddily, “I can’t wait to meet them! Maybe you should go in and tell them we’re here first.” 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Hwanwoong ducks under the crack in the window and flies over to where Keonhee is washing some mugs. He lands on the counter and waves at Keonhee to get his attention. 

Keonhee’s eyes light up when he sees the pixie. “Hello Hwanwoong! Back so soon? Did you miss me?” 

_ Yes. _ “Well actually I brought my hyungs today. They wanted to meet you all.”

“More pixies? That’s so cool! Where are they?” 

“They’re in the flower pot by the window.” Hwanwoong waves at Seoho and Geonhak and they fly in next to him. 

Keonhee stares amazed by the cloud of sparkles—pixie dust—that settles after them. He squats down and offers his pinky, “It’s nice to meet you!” 

Seoho steps forward and gently shakes Keonhee’s finger with both hands. “Nice to meet you too! You must be Keonhee. Hwanwoong talks about you a lot.” 

“Hyung!” 

Keonhee smiles, “I’m flattered. What’s your name?”

“I’m Seoho! And this,” Seoho wraps an arm around Geonhak’s shoulders to bring him closer, “is Geonhak!” 

“Hi.” Geonhak gives a shy wave. 

“Nice to meet you!” Keonhee stands up and motions for Youngjo and Dongju, who are already curiously eyeing the scene, to join him. 

They both put down their mops and stand next to Keonhee. 

“I’m Youngjo, the owner of this café.”

“And I’m Dongju, the cute one!” Dongju says with a wink. 

Geonhak stares dumbfoundead at Dongju’s dimples. Hwanwoong elbows him in the side. “Ah! I’m Geonhak and that’s Seoho.” 

Seoho takes off flying and does a quick 360 of the whole café, “I love what you’ve done with the place. It’s so bright and refreshing!” 

“Yeah I really like plants, so I try to include as many elements of nature as I can. I think the style stands out.” 

“I’m exactly the same. But may I make a suggestion?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“You should move that potted mint over into the sun a little more. It’s looking a bit droopy, definitely needs more sun.” 

“Oh really? I’m never sure about sunlight since it changes angles a lot.” 

“I can help if you’d like? I used to study with the flower sprites before I opened my café.” 

“I’d love the help.” Youngjo offers his palm and Seoho climbs on. They both leave to the other side of the café chatting about flowers. 

“What about you, Geonhak? Or should I call you hyung? I call Hwanwoong hyung and he calls you hyung, so I’m assuming you’re older.” 

“Yes but pixie years don’t really—”

“Transfer into human years, I know. But I like being the baby, so just let me  _ please.” _ Dongju pouts and Geonhak crumbles. 

“Yeah, of course.”

“Yay! Geonhakie-hyung! I heard you’re a barista at your café?”

“I am, yes.”

“What do you think about coffee?” 

“Well pixies can’t drink coffee as a matter of fact. But I’ve never really enjoyed bitter things to begin with.”

“Really? You look like the bitter type.” 

“Hey!”

“You’re dressed in all-black, I just assumed,” Dongju shrugs. 

“I actually quite like fruit-based drinks. Mango is my favorite.” 

“Would you like a mango icee? I’ve been trying to develop a new special drink for the summer.” 

“What’s an icee?” 

“It’s sort of like a smoothie, but cooler.” 

“I’d love to try it.” 

“Ok! You can help me make it!” Dongju snatches Geonhak in his hands and carries him into the back room where the fruit is stored in the refrigerator. 

Hwanwoong is left alone with Keonhee. “And then there were two.” 

Hwanwoong laughs at Keonhee’s ominous tone mimicking a narrator. “Oh by the way! I’ve been meaning to thank you for fixing my cape. I thought it was beyond repair.” 

“It was no problem, really. I quite enjoyed sewing.” 

“That’s a lie! You poked you finger twice and cried like a baby!” Youngjo slyly adds as he passes by the pair with Seoho on his shoulder. 

_ “Hyung,” _ Keonhee whines, “you didn’t have to mention  _ that.”  _

“Aww but it’s sweet how you asked me to teach you. And you looked so cute with your tongue sticking out while you were concentrating so hard.” 

“But it’s not perfect, I couldn’t even find the right color of thread!” 

“It’s ok cause I like it.” Keonhee’s attention is directed back towards Hwanwoong. “It was so thoughtful of you to even try.” 

“Aw you’re going to make me blush. What about you? How has it been at the café?” 

“It’s been good. A little more crowded these days, but good. I think Seoho enjoys all the attention it’s been getting. We’re starting to get customers from villages nearby too. I think it’s the lemon bars.” 

“That’s wonderful to hear. We’ve been pretty busy too. A new café opened up a few blocks down so we’ve been competing for attention. They haven’t been getting as great of reviews as we have, so I’m not worried.” 

“Well you’re the only café we’ll ever get coffee beans from, that’s for sure. And judging by how well everyone hit it off, I’m sure we’ll come visit a lot too.” 

“Woongie!” Seoho buzzes over and lands with a bit of sparkles coming off his wings. “We should get going soon. We want to get back before it’s dark.” 

“Ah but we haven’t been here long.” 

“True, but I think Geonhak will pass out if he drinks anymore sugar.” Seoho jabs his thumb behind him where Geonhak is poised flushed. Pixies flush from too much sugar like humans do from too much alcohol. 

“I don’t think that’s the sugar, hyung…” They watch as Dongju takes a swipe of mango icee and holds the drop on his finger for Geonhak to try. Geonhak’s blush deepens as he shyly sticks his tongue out to slurp up the droplet. Dongju giggles and exclaims that it tickles. 

“Aww that’s cute,” Youngjo coos. “It seems they’re getting along. I’m happy for Dongju, he hasn’t been this happy since his brother bought them matching plushies.” 

“Yeah, Geonhak needed this. He’s always acting all cool and standoffish, but he’s really just a big softie. I’ve caught the elders squishing his cheeks every time he comes out from the back. I think he really likes Dongju. Like  _ like _ likes.” 

“Is that ok?” Keonhee asks. “For a pixie to like a human?” 

Seoho shrugs, “I don’t mind. I think love is love. My aunt married a water nymph after all. As long as they’re happy and healthy, it’s ok with me.” 

“Must be nice to have so many supportive friends,” Keonhee says with a frown. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well when I came out, my parents weren’t too happy. They eventually came around, but it took a  _ lot _ of convincing from my sister. They still don’t like to bring it up though.” 

“Are you dating anyone or…?” Hwanwoong asks shyly. 

“No. I’ve been looking, but no one has really stood out to me. Last date I went on was with Dongju’s brother, but we decided to just stay friends.” 

“Well you know Hwanwoong’s single—” Hwanwoong slaps a hand over Seoho’s mouth and hopes Keonhee didn’t hear. 

“Really?” Guess he did. “Maybe we could get coffee together sometime? I mean tea! No wait that has caffeine too…” 

Hwanwoong giggles, “I’d love to. And you don’t mind? Me being a pixie and all?” 

“No! I think it’s cute that I can carry you around on my shoulder. So you want to stop by next week? I’ll save a chocolate croissant for us to share.” 

“Yes! Of course!” 

“It’s a date then, Woongie.” 

“Seoho-hyung~!” Geonhak calls. “You’ve got to try this mango icee! It’s so sweet~!” Geonhak’s syllables sound a bit slurred. 

Dongju’s laugh soon follows, “You sound drunk, hyung-ah.” 

“It’s just the sugar, don’t worry. He’s not used to that much. We should probably get him home soon.” 

“Aw that’s too bad. I was having so much fun! Can he come back? He can taste-test some other drinks I’ve been making!” 

“I’ll ask him when he sobers up.” 

Dongju pouts but picks up Geonhak and places him next to Hwanwoong and Seoho. “Ok, but tell him to come back soon.” 

“Goodbye!” Everyone waves to each other before the pixies leave through the window and the humans return to cleaning up. 

It takes a few extra minutes to clean up because they have to vacuum up all the pixie dust left behind, but it’s totally worth it. 

ʚɞ

“Geonhak, where are you going? Just because the lunch rush ended doesn’t mean you can suddenly fly off.” 

Geonhak stops in the doorway and spins around to face Seoho who has one eyebrow raised. “I…uh…have a date?” 

“What?! Wait with who?!” 

“Dongju, from the café. I said I’d meet him after his shift so we can test some new beverages.” 

“There’s no way you can ingest that much sugar, are you crazy?” 

“Relax, I’ve got it all covered,” he pats the bag tied to his waist. “I’ve made a potion that’ll make me human-sized for a bit. I’ll revert to standard pixie size once the effects wear off. I’ll only be gone for a couple of hours.”

Hwanwoong’s ears perk up, “You can make a potion like that?”

“Obviously, I’m a potions master. I can even whip up a few potions to turn them pixie-sized if they want to visit. Although that’s a bit harder since humans need to drink way more potion than us. I’d have to make it in a giant cauldron or something crazy like that. It’d be worth it though; Dongju seems really interested in seeing the café.” 

“Have you been going to their café without us? It’s only been a little over a week since we met them.” 

Geonhak rubs his neck sheepishly, “Yeah… Dongju and I really hit it off. I think he likes me. I  _ hope _ he likes me.” 

“I’m sure he does, but I can’t believe you kept flying under the radar like this! I was always curious why you insisted on taking your lunch break when their café closes and it’s because you’ve been seeing Dongju.” 

“Aww give him a break, hyung, he’s in love.” 

Seoho pouts, “I know, I just hate to be short on staff. The lunch rush is always the hardest. Go ahead, Geonhak. I hope you enjoy your date.” 

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Wait!” Hwanwoong calls. “Do you think you can make me a bottle of that potion?” 

“Of course, here.” Geonhak takes a vial from his bag and hands it to Hwanwoong who squeals with joy. 

“You know what? I’m going to close up for the rest of the day. You two enjoy your dates.” 

“But hyung, do you not want to come see Youngjo-hyung?” Hwanwoong says with a wink. 

“No…ok  _ maybe _ …fine! Yes! But this isn’t a date like with you two. I just think he needs better light fixtures in the seating area and I should help pick them.”

“Sure, hyung, whatever you say.” Hwanwoong replies sarcastically. 

Geonhak hands a vial to Seoho as well, “You two get changed into civilian clothes. Then we can drink our potions and fly over. I’ve made sure to delay the effects long enough for a flight over there.” 

“Ok!” 

ʚɞ

Keonhee is chatting with Dongju, who is excitedly talking about his upcoming date (“It’s not a date, hyung! He’s just coming over to try some drinks.” “Sure, Dongju, sure.”) when a group of three walk through the doors. 

“Sorry we’re closed—” Keonhee stops when he notices the three look oddly familiar…

“Geonhakie-hyung!” Dongju gets up and runs to hug Geonhak. “I thought you were joking when you said you could make a potion to make you human-sized. Now you can finally finish a cup of something!” Dongju grabs Geonhak and drags him to the counter, “Come on!” 

Keonhee leans towards Youngjo, “Told you it was a date.” 

Youngjo rolls his eyes, “I’m glad you could make it. Although there’s not much to do here. Is there anything you had in mind? How long are you staying in town?” 

“The potion should last for the rest of the day. We just need to leave before the sun goes down.” Hwanwoong states. 

“Actually,” Seoho begins, “I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping? I had some ideas for some new decorations for the café and thought maybe you’d like to—”

“I’d love to! I mean, if that’s alright with you? Or did you want to go with Keonhee…?”

“Just you would be nice…” Seoho says with a shy smile, “I mean I know Keonhee may be busy and since you’re the owner maybe you should come and—”

“Don’t worry about me, Seoho-hyung! Hwanwoong and I can hang out.” Keonhee says cheerfully. It’s hard to tell if he’s saying that because he knows they want to be alone or if he’s entirely oblivious to the identical blushes on their faces. 

“Ok then I’ll take Seoho to the decor store.” 

“Have fun, hyungs!” Keonhee and Hwanwoong wave. 

They turn to face each other again and Keonhee starts laughing. 

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Sorry, it's just, I thought you were tiny before because you’re a pixie, but you really  _ are _ tiny.”

Hwanwoong pouts, “The potion can’t make me taller, only proportionally bigger.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute. You’re like pocket-sized. Perfect for cuddles.”

Now it’s Hwanwoong’s turn to blush, “Well you’re cute too.”

“What?”

“Wait! I mean—” Keonhee giggles and bends down to press a gentle kiss to Hwanwoong’s cheek.  _ “Oh.” _

“Thank you, Woongie.”

“M-Maybe we should do something!” He stammers out, “Like eat.” 

“Sure. But maybe not here…”

“Why?” 

Keonhee spins Hwanwoong around to face Dongju and Geonhak. Dongju is sitting on Geonhak’s lap and feeding him spoonfuls of different frosty drinks he has lined up on an adjacent table. “They’re too sweet to look at. Even sweeter than Dongju’s caramel-chocolate sundae surprise he makes for the child customers that come here in the summer.” 

Hwanwoong sticks his tongue out in disgust. “Eww.” 

“Maybe we could get lunch? There’s a new barbecue place that opened up down the street.” 

“I’d love to.” 

ʚɞ

A few months later and the pixies and humans have become the best of friends. Some a little bit more…

The pixies even invite them to visit their café, of course after they take a shrinking potion. The humans love it, although Keonhee ends up breaking a few shelves, but Seoho and Youngjo bond over cleaning up the mess that’s left. Dongju accidentally ingests a love potion making him all the much clingier to Geonhak. He doesn’t seem to mind, though. 

As for Hwanwoong, he’s glad to call the comically clumsy noodle-armed (the shrinking potion couldn’t counteract his lankiness) mess his. Even though Keonhee still doesn’t remember that he owes Hwanwoong a chocolate croissant…

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in my drafts for like ever and finally finished it. No cap wrote this way back during twilight era and dang it’s been a long ride.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the new year and happy belated 1yr with ONEUS!!


End file.
